Midnight Ride
by crazykitsune17
Summary: One shot, Sniper x Yukina don't ask, just read. Yukina waits for Sniper one night at Genkai's temple. He rides up on his motorcycle and takes her on the ride of a lifetime... Please review and constructively criticise! NO FLAMES BECAUSE OF THE PAIRING!


A/N: All right, I got flamed for this one on AnimeSpiral, but that was ONLY because they didn't like the pairing (okay, there was one that said the overall story sucked, but 35 out of 57 reviews were all flames complaining about the pairing). I fixed up the writing here a bit, but it wasn't hideous, in my opinion. I'd like constructive criticism, please, NOT flames – especially not flames about the pairing. It's better you don't ask about the pairing. It's a very long story… Please read and review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, the uncut version would have a rating of X.

* * *

**Midnight Ride**

_by crazykitsune17_

Yukina pulled back the curtains of her room in Genkai's temple for about the twentieth time that night. She looked at the digital clock on the desk nearby and saw that the red, glowing numbers read "11:08". It was getting late… _Where is he? He said he'd be here by eleven…_

She was already dressed for the occasion. She had on a pair of tight black leather jeans that accentuated her feminine curves the way her usual kimono could not. She had on a pair of Hiei's black boots – they fit her perfectly – and a long, baggy white T-shirt that went down to her mid-thighs. Over the T-shirt was a blue zip-up jacket with a Happy Bunny patch on the chest pocket, borrowed from Botan. Botan had even lent her a pair of rather stylish teal sunglasses that complemented her scarlet eyes as well as her hair. Her hair was done up in a ponytail with her usual red ribbon, but around her neck was a choker collar necklace given to her by the one she was waiting for tonight… But where was he? Yukina checked the clock again. 11:09.

Then she heard the distant sound of a motorcycle engine, roaring its way to the temple in the dead of night. The driver of the motorcycle expertly weaved his way through the thicket of leaves and branches littering the ground outside and came to a halt about two feet away from her window.

Yukina smiled. There he was… Hagiri Kaname, "Sniper". Despite the nickname being a sign of his previous corruption – the deal with Sensui – he still kept it because it "sounded cool".

Sniper removed his sunglasses as Yukina opened up the window. The night was fairly warm, about sixty degrees Fahrenheit with very little wind. A few crickets chirped their song, shrieking out their mating calls. Yukina stepped out of the window, careful not to make any noise. Silently, she shut it and greeted Sniper.

"Hi, Sniper!" She smiled and waved her salutation.

Sniper nodded and tossed her a helmet. Yukina attached it to her head and jumped on the motorcycle behind Sniper.

"Ready, Yukina?" he asked, his low voice sending tingles up Yukina's spine.

Yukina leaned into Sniper, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes." She felt the wind ripple through both her and Sniper's T-shirts, and she felt the firm sturdiness of the boy's rock-hard abs. His cologne flew back at her as he revved up the engine and glided out of Genkai's spacious backyard.

Once safely out of range of the old lady's temple, Sniper sped up on the bike, whizzing down the dirt road at nearly thirty miles an hour. He could go faster, but he didn't want their ride to end too quickly… He was taking Yukina somewhere special.

He felt Yukina's arms clench tighter around his waist and grinned. Her touch was so gentle and sweet, unlike any other girl who he had ever taken on his motorcycle – which wasn't many. She giggled and shrieked as he sped up, the wind ripping past them. He could tell that Yukina had never been on a motorcycle before.

Once they had gotten off the dirt and gravel road and reached a paved one, Sniper decided to surprise Yukina and speed up even faster to about sixty miles an hour. It was the middle of the night in a nearly-deserted city. As far as he could tell, speed limits did not apply to the middle of the night. No one was around to get run over, so what the hell, right?

"Aaah! Sniper, I'm going to fall off!" Yukina screamed as he whizzed past a stop sign. Sniper only went faster. He knew Yukina wouldn't fall off. She would hold on for her dear life, and that's what he wanted. He wanted her to squeeze him until it hurt. It didn't hurt yet.

"Get ready, Yukina, the jump's coming up!" he shouted back over the roaring engine and screaming wind rushing past them.

"Jump?" Yukina instinctively grabbed Sniper tighter as he sped up considerably to an undoubtedly illegal speed limit. _It feels like we're going a thousand miles an hour!_

Then Yukina saw it – the jump ahead. Sniper had led her to an unfinished section of road. There was a small upward slant on the incomplete road with a five-meter gap. Underneath the stretch of air was a rapidly-moving river that was sure to be ice cold this time of night, despite the air's warmth. Yukina's heart pounded as she closed her eyes and leaned against Sniper.

"Hold on," Sniper advised, "and lean into me."

Yukina needed no prompting; she was already way ahead of him. The wheels of the motorcycle seemed to fly over the road up to the incline, then literally began to soar. Time seemed to stop as they were floating in midair over the cold, icy river. Yukina tried not to think of what would happen if they missed the jump. Surely there were rocks on the banks of the river… sharp rocks… sharp rocks that could go through their skulls or chests or eyeballs…

And then they landed. The landing was a bit jarring, and Yukina bounced in her seat. She returned to the soft cushion soon, however, once Sniper drove around in circles for her. "Was that fun?" he asked.

Yukina laughed. "I thought we were going to die!" she screamed.

Sniper stopped the bike and took off his sunglasses, his violet eyes sparkling in the full moon's light. He cocked his head to one side and smiled that little smile Yukina had grown to love ever since she had first seen him as one of the "most wanted" persons on Spirit World's list. She had, of course, known that he was in cahoots with Sensui at the time, but she still liked that "bad boy" look and smile.

That smile was even more charming in person, especially under the moonlight. The white rays illuminated his pale face so that his thin black bangs could contrast beautifully from under his helmet _And it's wonderful that he's got his real self back… he's not a bad guy anymore… I'm glad he's no longer in association with Sensui, and I'm glad that he doesn't think bad of the humans. Though I am a demon, I don't think I could be with someone who hated them…_

"Don't you trust me?" Sniper smirked. He helped Yukina off the motorcycle; Yukina felt the odd sensation of dirt under her feet and stumbled a bit after riding on the speeding bike for so long. Sniper chuckled and caught her, holding both of her hands. "I wouldn't kill you, Yukina. Even if we missed that jump, I'd use my superpowers to save us."

Yukina laughed. "Right. You'll shoot pebbles at the ground to show it not to mess with you."

"That's right." He stole a kiss from Yukina, a swift peck on the cheek. Yukina flushed pink and scooted closer to Sniper. "I think everyone knows not to mess with you, Sniper-kun."

"No one messes with me, nor my girl." Sniper held Yukina close, feeling the heat of her warmed cheeks against his chest. He was only wearing a thin white T-shirt that night, and her warmth flooded him throughout his entire body, sending a strange jumpy feeling into the pit of his stomach. Sniper knew that Yukina was an ice maiden – koorime – and yet… she was so warm. The warmth he had desired from a real girl all his life.

He was seventeen and had not had a girl he wanted to ever call his own. He had gone out with a few of the girls from his old high school a couple years ago, the kinds of girls with mohawks and bras with pointed cups. Now here he was, still seventeen, but now with a girl he _really_ loved and wouldn't trade for anyone else in the world.

He and Yukina had met nearly four months ago. Yukina was the one who had actually found Sniper, alone in the forest near Genkai's temple. He wasn't really sure what he was doing there – admiring the scenery, perhaps? There was a rather nice-looking toadstool on the ground with a neon blue stripe on it… Yukina had heard rustling in the forest when she had been outside, playing with the birds and butterflies.

She had ventured into the forest where she found Sniper, standing around incongruously, poking a nearby tree with his finger. She recognized him immediately from the Spirit World files – Sniper, Hagiri Kaname, the projectile master of Shinobu Sensui's little group. Sensui had been defeated just days previous, and now one of his "henchmen" was standing around in Genkai's forest…

Yukina's heart had raced. She couldn't believe she was seeing this guy for real! This Sniper, whose picture had made her smile, was standing _right there_!

"Uh… h-h-hi…" Yukina stuttered, waving politely at him. "I-I'm Yukina. What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Sniper had sighed. "I'm Sniper… er, Hagiri Kaname."

"I know you," Yukina said. "Please, won't you come in to the temple? I'm sure Genkai will make you some tea or something…"

_And that's basically how it happened…_ Yukina mused thoughtfully as she lay in Sniper's arms. _We just sort of… clicked… after that. I think we're really perfect for each other. He can make me feel so happy and lighthearted, without a care in the world. I can be silly and stupid around him and never worry. And we'll always be together… even when we're completely alone. He's always there… for me…_

The moon disappeared behind a set of clouds and Yukina gripped Sniper tighter in the sudden darkness. "The darkness is a good thing, Yukina," said Sniper softly in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. "The werewolves go away without the moon, plus, I can do this without you having to see my awful helmet hair up close." He leaned down to Yukina's face and pressed his lips to hers and this time didn't steal or withdraw a kiss but deposited one. Their saliva exchanged and hands wandered. Nothing made a sound, and the moon did not come back for a long time. Neither did the werewolves, though one did howl as their kiss reached a record of seven minutes.

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


End file.
